


adagio

by punkcowboy



Series: poetry y’all [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay, I Gave Vanya A Girlfriend, Music, Orchestra, Poetry, SO, SO GAY, Self-Doubt, Vanya Deserves Love, but mostly just gay fluff, poem, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkcowboy/pseuds/punkcowboy
Summary: adagio;a tempo having slow movement; restful at easeor, in which Vanya gets a cellist girlfriend





	adagio

**Author's Note:**

> Because Vanya deserves far, far better than fucking LEONARD

little smiles

from across the room

she’s first cello;

you’re only just in her view

but “only just” is enough for you

 

_adagio_ , _adagio_

that’s the aim of the game

you look at each other

you smile, and you play

 

after practice she makes her way

to you? it can’t be, but she does not sway

she’s kind and sweet

has a tinkling laugh

she could never want you

but have you ever asked?

 

seemingly nervous, she approaches with a grin

she simply says “ _hello_.” and that’s how it begins

 

you’re worried, of course, you always are

_is this a joke? don’t let it go too far_

 

but she’s beautiful and entrancing

and she keeps coming back

every day after practice,

you talk and smile and feel your walls collapse

 

_do you want to go out?_ she asks you one day

and you beam as you reply, _of course; it’s a date_

 

_adagio, adagio_

how could this be a crime?

a soothing melody

you both play in time

 

you take her home one evening,

and she holds you tight,

tangled together in the sheets,

you’re a jigsaw of love, and it just feels _right_

 

_you’re_ _special_ , she insists, _you radiate light_

_we’re bound to the earth, but with you, I take flight_

 

_adagio, adagio_

nothing wrong about this

you hold her close

and smile as you kiss

 

(“ordinary” is not a word ever uttered from her lips)

 

how can you describe her?

There’s not enough words

she’s safety, she’s joy,

she’s all that’s good in the world

 

_adagio_ , _adagio_

at peace, sweet and slow

how she plays, how she moves

softly, she glows

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little different, as I don’t think I’ve ever posted a poem on here before, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless :)


End file.
